supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Waddle Doo
Waddle Doo (ワドルドゥ '''Wadoruduu en japonés) es un enemigo común de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Los Waddle Doos son similares a los Waddle Dees; la diferencia es que en el lugar en que deberían tener su rostro, estos poseen un enorme ojo, por el que pueden lanzar rayos. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|left|Waddle Doo atacando. Los Waddle Doos son uno de los proyectiles que lanza el Rey Dedede en su ataque especial lateral, Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee, además de ser uno de los personajes que aparecen al ser llamados con su Smash Final, Ejército Waddle Dee. Cuando el Rey Dedede usa su Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee, hay un 20,4% de probabilidades de que aparezca un Waddle Doo. El daño que produce este personaje al ser lanzado es 7%. Una vez que cae al suelo, se levanta y empieza a caminar por las plataformas. Al poco tiempo, empezará a usar su ataque Rayo, el cual produce una serie de golpes eléctricos que pueden hacer hasta 27% de daño. El rayo que produce es de corto alcance y por tanto fácil de esquivar. También puede ser reflejado o absorbido. Cuando Waddle Doo ataque 3 veces, desaparecerá. En el Smash Final, Waddle Doo solo chocará contra su oponente con una débil potencia vertical, pero produce un 8% de daño y es un ataque eléctrico. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :'''Waddle Doo :Una criatura a la que reconocerás por su enorme ojo. Vagan por Dream Land y echan mano de sus sombrillas cuando la situación lo requiere. No pienses que son tan inofensivos como los Waddle Dee: Los Waddle Doo tienen muy malas pulgas y te freirán con su rayo de energía si te acercas demasiado a ellos. Kirby podrá disparar ese rayo si engulle a uno de estos ejemplares. :*''GB: Kirby Dream Land'' :*''NDS: Kirby ¡Roedores al ataque!'' Inglés :Waddle Doo :A creature identified by a single, unblinking eye. Like Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos roam about Dream Land and sometimes use parasols. Unlike their counterparts, though, they hate being approached--they'll fire a beam of energy at anyone who nears them, so don't think they're harmless like Waddle Dees. If Kirby swallows one, he copies the Beam ability and gains a jester's hat. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Los Waddle Doo vuelven a aparecer en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, sin embargo, estos ya no forman parte del ataque especial lateral del Rey Dedede, sino que aparecen como enemigos del modo Smashventura, donde atacarán de manera similar a como lo hacían en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero causan menos daño. Descripción del trofeo Español 100px|right :Waddle Doo :Estos tipos de la serie Kirby, con su ojo y sus dos pelos, están ansiosos por combatir. Cuando uno te vea, se acercará lentamente fando algún brinco. Entonces atacará con su látigo de luz, que no tiene mucho alcance pero puede paralizarte y golpearte repetidamente. Ay... ojalá se parecieran más a los Waddle Dees... Galería Waddle Doo en la Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).png|Dos Waddle Doo en el modo Smashventura. Curiosidades *Cuando Kirby absorbe a un Waddle Doo, no obtiene su habilidad Rayo, sino que simplemente se lo traga. *Se han encontrado datos de Waddle Doo que lo catalogan como un personaje que posiblemente pudo haber sido planeado para aparecer en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial como un enemigo. *En su trofeo de ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''tiene el ojo octagonal, pero en los juegos de Kirby su ojo es redondo. Enlaces externos Véase también